Story of My Life
by BRSGurl
Summary: Title may change. Oliver, Miley, and Lilly all split up upon entering High School. But then, when Oliver moves to a totally different continent, and the girls don't know, does he ever see them again? One of them. R&R!
1. Snow and Geekly

_Hey Y'll! Heres a cute little story that I thought up, and the idea wouldn't leave me alone! So, its probably gonna be a short one._

_Arie_

Love. That is a really strong word. Its so,... love. Mysterious, happy, evil, rewarding, scary, and so much more. And its exactly what I felt for my two best friends.

Yes, Love. And no, not like, Love love, like I want to kiss them or anything. Friendly love.

Okay, so maybe I did love one of them that way, but its different now. Way, different.

Your probably wondering, who are you? Or, what the heck are you talking about? Well, let me explain. My name is Oliver Oken. I used to have two best friends, Lilly and Miley, but not anymore.

I'm a huge donut. Still. When the three of us entered 9th grade, we weren't friends. We were all different.

Miley. She went from Pop princess Tennessee girl to complete and total wannabe. She never used to care what other people thought of her. Okay, so maybe a _little_, but every teenage girl does a little, right? Now, shes been trying to hang out with _Amber and Ashley_, the resident mean girls at our school. I haven't talked to her in quite some time.

Lilly. She went from hyper skater girl, to goth, who only talked to her goth friends.

But, she occasionally would say hi to me in the halls. But not Miley! Ha! I've always taken pride in that.

Me. I went from super huge donut, (Well, I still am, but now I actually found somewhere to fit in.) to complete super huge football jock, but I'm still nice. So is the rest of my football team, but still. Lets put it this way, no one on my football team is an A student, but we get good enough grades to get by.

In the middle of 9th grade, my parents moved us from Malibu, California, to London, England. And you know what, I told Miley and Lilly I was moving, but I didn't tell them where.

Its not like they would care anymore, anyway. When I told Miley I was moving far away, she said goodbye, and "I'll miss having a donut like you around."

Lilly, though. Wow. She really surprised me. Well, the old Lilly would have done it in a heartbeat, but not the new one.

She actually, hugged me, and said; "No! No, you can't move Oliver! I'm gonna miss you so much!" and when she pulled away, she had a small tear running down her cheek.

You see, this was in school, too. Thats something else that surprised me. But, we were the only ones in the classroom, so I guess she couldn't have been seen.

And now? Who knows where they are. I'm in 11th grade now, and who knows why I'm even thinking about this? So, I'm gonna stop thinking about it, and carry on with my life.

**Hm oo Hm**

It was Friday, after football (No, not soccer)practice, and I was walking around in the snow, with my two new best friends, Matt and Jared to grab a bite to eat. They had instantly became friends with me when I joined the football team the third quarter of 9th grade, the first time I was here.

You see, it was December, the day before winter break. We had an indoor football field, for some odd reason, probably because of the rain. It rained here, _a lot_!

"Hey have either of you seen that weird math chick?" Jared asked as we sat down with our food.

"Which one?" I asked

"Uh, shes got red hair, and brown eyes, and uh, she dresses nice, but shes like, really good at math, so that classified her as a geek?"

"Oh yeah, uh, whats her name..." Matt snapped his fingers "Devon Smith!"

"Yeah, thats her name," Jared said, as he ate a French fry.

"Yeah, so what about 'er?" I asked as I stuffed my face with a burger.

"Well, supposedly, shes my new sister. My older brother married her older sister."

"Dude, that sucks. Now shes gonna like, check your homework, and turn you into a math freak," Matt said, as he stood up. "AH! MY BEST FRIEND IS GOING GEEKLY!" He shouted, as I laughed.

Everyone knew who we were, and that the three of us did stuff like that all the time. So, nobody looked.

"Matt, dude, calm down. I'm not moving in with her, I'll only see her at family events and school, and besides, I probably won't go to family events cause of football. And, what does Geekly mean?"

"It means, geeky" Matt said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

He was right. Football was a hard as ever this season. Our arch enemies, Westwood High Tigers, were getting better. We had practice everyday now.

When we finished eating, we walked out of the small diner. We walked to my house, our usual hang out spot, talking about normal things along the way. Like, food, football, girls, etc.

As we walked in the door, my mother started yelling.

"Oliver! I just cleaned these floors!"

She was referring to the mud and snow we were trudging all over the floors, which were white by the way.

"Mom, you never cared before, why do you care now?"

"Because. You'll find out later."

"Whatever." I said, as we sat down at the kitchen table, with chips and sodas in hand, proceeding to have a burping contest. Which I won, by the way as my little sister, Amy, who was 12, laughed at us, while my mother walked away with a long sigh.

You remember when I said I was still nice? Well, yeah, to everyone but my mother.

About an hour later, we were upstairs in my bedroom, doing homework. You see, our evil math teacher gave almost the whole football team homework because Max Dublin, another guys on the team, thought the answer to 1x1 was 2. And she went on about how we care to much about football, and not enough about work. So, now we all have 15 multiplication problems to do. Oh, joy. And, we have to show our work. So we can't use a calculator.

"Hey Matt, whats 15x94?" I asked

"I dunno."

"I think its around 1400, something like that" Jared said

"Screw this" I said, and pulled out a calculator. The answer was 1410.

I was just about to ask Jared what 121,349x455,854 was, since my calculator was being stubborn and not doing it, when my mom poked her head in my room.

"Oliver"

"Mother" I said, mimicking her annoyed voice without looking up from my math problems.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Math homework, Mrs. O" Matt answered, he didn't look up either.

My mom sounded surprised.

"Well, then you can find out in the morning. Theres a girl here from America. Her parents died in a car crash, and none of her relatives wanted to take her, so I said I would."

"Why?" I asked, trying to figure out what 5x4 was in my head. For me, that wasn't easy.

Honestly, I don't know how I made it to 11th grade.

"Because I knew her, from when we lived in Malibu, and so do you. In fact, you knew her very well."

"Thats nice. Whats her name?" I asked

"You have to wait and see. But, you won't meet her till after your game tomorrow, I guess."

"Why not?" Jared asked

"Because, I'm taking her with me for my Saturday errands."

"Ma, your gonna kill the girl before shes even here for 24 hours."

"No I won't. Your exaggerating."

With that, she turned around and closed the door behind her.

I raised my eyebrow. "Or am I?" I said, in a strange girly voice.

Jared and Matt laughed. They left around midnight, and I went to bed around 1, when I finally finished my math homework.

As hard as I tried, I just couldn't go to sleep. I kept wondering who the girl was. I shook it off and got up. I wandered into the hallway, and tip-toed down the first 3 steps.

My stairs were strange. If you went down the first 3, and peeked around the bend, you could see perfectly into the kitchen, but anyone in there couldn't see you. You actually had to go into the downstairs hallway to see up the stairs. I always did this when I couldn't sleep, and then I would go downstairs if no one was down there, and drink out of the milk carton. Now, I always looked because my mother hated it when I did that. She said it spread germs, but I did it anyway.

No, normally, there was no one there, but this time, there was a girl.

She had her back turned to me, but I could see some features. She had black hair, and she was wearing jeans and a long sleeved green shirt, with a short sleeved jean jacket over it.

I proceeded down the steps, and reached the hallway. I was careful to be real quiet, so I wouldn't scare the girl. I walked around her as if no one was in there, and I heard her gasp a little when I opened the refrigerator door.

I pulled out the milk, but this time instead of drinking it right from the carton, I pulled out a glass.

"You want one?" I asked quietly, being careful not to wake my parents up.

I turned my head towards her. Now, I could see her face. She had pretty blue eyes, and a little bit of pale skin.

She nodded her head, and I poured the milk. I sat down at the table, handed her her milk and we were both silent for a minute.

"So," I finally said "Whats your name?"

"Lilly," She said quietly, and it reminded me of someone, "Yours?"

"Oliver."

She nodded. "I had a friend named Oliver once. But he moved away and didn't say where he was going."

When she said that, I nearly spit my milk all over the table.

"Well," I said, being careful again, "I had a friend named Lilly, who used to be a skateboarder, who went goth."

Now, she almost spit out her milk.

"I used to be like that. But, then after my friend left I went back to normal. But, my other friend, Miley, still ignored me and tried to be popular."

"Oh reall-" I started, "Wait, did you just say _Miley_?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god! Lilly? Lilly Truscott?" I asked, unbelieving this.

"Yeah," She said, and gave me a weird look. "How did you know my last name?"

"Its me! Oliver, Oliver Oken!" I said

She was silent for about a minute, before she talked.

"So, your telling me, that you moved to London during the middle of 9th grade, and now I moved to London, and we live in the same house?"

"Yeah!" I said "This is so weird. I thought I would never see you guys again!"

"I thought I would never see you again! And then I found out I was moving, and I was like, "Yay, maybe I'll move to where Oliver moved, and then I found out that it was London, and I was like, yeah right, Oliver didn't move to London, and-"

"Lilly!" I cut her off. "I think I get it."

"Sorry," She replied, looking sheepish and sinking in her chair a bit.

"So, how have you been?"

"Good. I joined the football team."

"No way! Oliver Oken plays football. Locker man, Smoken' Oken. Mr. Hannah Montana." She said

"Hey!" I defended myself, "Once I found out it was Miley, I wasn't like that anymore!"

"Yeah, but it was still funny."

We talked for a little bit longer. We caught up, and I found out she poured ice cream in Miley's hair last summer, and was finding new ways to torture her in anyway possible.

"Hey Lils?"

"Yeah?"

"Its 3 in the morning, you wanna go to bed?"

"Uh, sure."

"Your not tired, are you?"

"No. Theres a time difference."

"Yeah, but we can still talk. You can sleep in my room."

She looked at me weird again.

"Well, you'll have to have the twin bed. Amy used to have that room and my Dad built a twin bed that folds out of the wall. I just have to move my desk." I said

"Alright..."

We walked up the stairs, and she went to go change. I went to the closet in the hallway and got some sheets, but it took me a while to find them, since you know, I don't do that kind of stuff. Lilly came out of the guest room when I was walking into my room, which was right across the hall. But, I didn't know it. I moved my desk over to the space in the window, and pulled the bed out.

"So, your macho man now, huh? I remember when Miley and I would hit you and it would knock you down or you would say "Ouch"" She said, imitating me from when I did that. And also scaring me.

I whipped around, "Whoa! Don't do that again!"

She smirked, "Did I scare you?" She asked in a voice like she was talking to an infant. Same old Lilly.

"Yes, you did." I said.

I couldn't figure out how to put the sheets on, so Lilly, still smirking, came over and helped me.

When we finally laid down for bed, she yawned. "Ha!" I said, "I got a yawn out of you!"

She gave me a look, and I became quiet. I clapped, and my lights turned off.

_Okay, I like this one. Please give me any ideas you have!!!! R&R!_

_Arie_


	2. Jules and Football

_Hey guys!_

_Sry I haven't updated this for a while, but I've been kinda busy. And, we had an early release today, so I figured, why not? Enjoiii._

_Arie_

"Ollliiivver!!!!" Lilly groaned

"Ollllllllliivvvveeerrr!" She whined

Of course, at the time, I was oblivious to this. I was somewhere in dream land, having another dream about football.

She was referring to the blaring alarm clock. It was 6 am, and I had a game in an hour. But, I was still sleeping.

"Oliver!" She shouted, and threw some kind of shoe at my head. It didn't miss, I'll tell you that much.

"Ow!" I said as I sat up. "Good morning to you, too."

"Well, I wouldn't be up right now if it was my choice. But _somebody_ sleeps through his freaking alarm clock." She said, giving me a pointed look.

"_Somebody's_ in a bad mood." I sang as I got out of bed and stretched.

"Yeah, well excuse me for wanting more than 3 hours of sleep..." She said

And BAM! We're back to our normal selves, from 3 years ago. I think it has something to do with the fact that I've known her since Preschool...

"Oh," I said "And, by the way, you would be up now, anyway."

"Why?"

"My moms planning to take you on her Saturday errands. I said she'd kill you before you would even be here 24 hours."

She laughed. "Well, she doesn't know we met yet, does she?"

"No.."

"Well, where are you going?"

"A game. Wanna come?"

Lilly shuddered. "No thanks. I'm not a big one on football, and its freezing outside."

"True. You wouldn't get to meet Jared and Matt there anyway."

"Jared and Matt?" She asked, cocking her head to the side like a lost puppy. God, I missed my best friend.

"They're my best friends. Here. But, your still my best friend, I mean, if you still wanna be." I said

"Yeah, I still wanna be.."

"You better get to the other room...you know, so my mom doesn't get all suspicious."

She nodded. "Well, I wanna help you clean up first."

"Okay.."

We put the bed back up, and she went to throw the sheets in the laundry while I put my desk back.

"Well, Thanks." I said "I'll see you tonight. Bye!"

"Bye," She said, but I had already taken my shorts off.

"Ugh! Oliver!" She said, as she threw a pillow at me on her way out. I laughed, finished getting dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast.

_Lilly's POV:_

After I ran out of Oliver's room, ugh, yes ran. He started changing in front of me!!! Gross! We're friends, but not _that_ kind of friends.

So, anyway, after I ran out of Oliver's room, I went into the other room, and immediately jumped into the bed. About 3 minutes later, Oliver's mom, Mrs. Oken to me, opened the door.

"Lilly..." She whispered.

I groaned, pretending to be just woken up. "Hi," I said

"Well," She said, seeming surprised, "Your much easier to wake up them Mister Grumpy, across the hall there. It takes me at least 10 tries to wake him up."

I laughed, and rose out of bed. "Lilly dear, do you want to come with me for my Errands?"

I was really bored, and I know that if I stayed I would end up hanging out with Amy, Dylan (Oliver's older brother), or myself. And, I also knew that if that happened, I would be bored all the time. I could go out tonight and try to meet some friends.

So, I nodded. "Okay, honey. Just get dressed and take a shower and meet me downstairs." Mrs. Oken said, and shut the door.

I got dressed in a bright turquoise sweater, and a pair of light blue jeans. I then topped it with my bright green winter coat, and my green snow boots. I had gone shopping the week before with my foster home mother.

Last year, my parents died in a car wreck. I got transferred from my real home, to my parents friends, the ones that my I was told to go to in my parents Will. You see, my parents first choice was the Okens, but since they had moved, and I didn't know where, I was sent to my parents second choice.

That was still in Malibu. But, my foster home mom was moving to Africa, and the people that sent me places gave me a choice. I could either one, go to Africa, or two, they would find another person to take me in. But, they surprised me and they sent me to the Okens.

They found Mr. Oken by his job, he owned a business, and they called him and told him the whole story. Then, he went home and told Mrs. Oken, and they decided I could come. But, I didn't know that until I got off the plane.

So now, here I was, in London, living with my best friend (who I hadn't seen in over 2 years) and his family.

It was weird.

**xoxoxoxo**

I walked down the stairs, after just taking a shower. In all truth, I liked my hair black, but I had only used wash out dye. So, in other words, my hair was blond again, and I had liked it black.

Oliver's mom jumped a little at seeing my hair blond again, but other than that she seemed happy. I ate breakfast, and I went upstairs to put some make-up on. After applying more green and blue (make-up) to my outfit, I ran down the stairs.

"Sweetie, we just have to drive Dylan and Amy to Amy's soccer practice real quick, Dylan's the coach."

"Okay," I said

I climbed in the back seat with Amy, and Dylan and Oliver's mom were in the front.

"Mom, can I drive?" Dylan asked

"No. Why do you think I'm driving you to this practice? Your the one that got your license taken away."

"But mom! It wasn't my fault. I wasn't even driving!"

"I know. But you were in a car with alcohol."

Dylan sighed, obviously defeated, and sunk his head against the window. Thats when he noticed me.

"Lilly Truscott?" He asked

"Yeah?" I said

"What are you doing here?"

"Dylan, she lives with us now." Mrs. Oken said, looking at him.

Amy had been looking at me since Dylan said my name, like she was trying to figure out if it was really me or not.

"Wow! It is Lilly!!!" She said, and leaned across the seat to hug me.

"Does Oliver know?" Dylan asked

"I told him some one was staying with us, but he had Jared and Matt over, and they were doing math homework, so he didn't come down." Mrs. Oken said

"Yeah, and how did that do? He thinks 2x2 is 16." Amy said

I snickered, and Mrs. Oken glared at Amy through the rear view mirror. "Amy, leave your brother alone. Hes not even here to defend himself."

"So," Dylan said "Back to the question. Does Oliver know it's Lilly or not?"

"No." Mrs. Oken said.

"Actually," I said, and the two siblings looked at me "I ran into him last night while I was...coming back from the bathroom. I uh, don't think he knows it's me, though."

"You sure that wasn't me?" Dylan asked

"Yeah, Dylan. That was me that you ran into. Besides, Lilly is Oliver's best friend. I think she would know the difference between him and you." Amy said, as we pulled up to a soccer field.

"Bye Mom, Lilly!" Amy called, as Dylan waved.

I moved up to the front seat, and Mrs. Oken smiled at me. I was confused, so I cocked my head to the side, a habit of mine.

She understood, so she explained. "It's just good to have you back, Lilly. I mean, before we moved, I didn't ever see you around anymore. Or Miley," She paused "Why didn't I see you anymore?"

"Well, Oliver, Miley and I, we kind of, split up. Miley became a wannabe, and Oliver and I would occasionally say hi to each other in the halls, but that was about it."

She nodded, and we continued to talk about other stuff until we pulled up at a mall.

"You do your errands at the mall?"

"Well, I only have one to do today, so I figured that we could go shopping."

Shopping? Again? YES!

"Cool, but I only have 20 bucks on me." I said

"Thats okay, I have to buy Christmas presents for my kids, anyway. I'll buy everything."

"I can't let you do that," I said

"Yes. You live with us now, your considered my child."

That shut me up, she sounded serious.

So, we went in, and we shopped. London's fashions were so much different than America. While we were walking around, a girl who looked about my age, with green eyes and black hair stopped us.

"Aunt Sarah! Hi!" The girl said

"Hello, Julian,"

"Who's this?" She asked

"This is Lilly. She's one of Oliver's friends from America. She just moved in with us." Mrs. Oken said

"Well, hi! My names Julian, Jules for short. Nice to meet you!" She said, and stuck her hand out.

"Lilly. Nice to meet you too." I replied, and shook her hand.

Julian, or Jules, smiled, and then began jumping up and down really fast.

"Aunt Sarah, can I take Lilly around the city tonight!? Please?"

"If she wants to go," Oliver's mom, or well, her name would be mom to me now, I guess, said. She turned to me with a questioning face.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." I said

"Cool, I'll come by at 6 to pick her up. Cheerio." Jules said, and walked off.

"Who was that?" I asked

"Oh, Jules is my step niece."

"Step niece?"

"Her mom had her and then 3 years later, her and my brother got married."

"Cool." I said

We finished shopping around 5, and drove home. Nobody was there yet, because Oliver was at football, Dylan and Amy were at soccer still, and Mr. Oken was out of town until Monday.

So, Mom and I baked cookies. Well, she practically was my mom, so yeah. Now, before I moved here, after I got home from shopping I would just go skateboarding. But, since it was snowing out, I couldn't exactly do that.

After we ate some of our burnt sugar cookies, Jules came. After talking for a minute, we got into Jule's red punch buggie, and drove off.

_Oliver's POV:_

After the game, I went to go pick up Amy and Dylan from soccer practice. Dylan got his license taken away, you see.

Amy asked how the game went, and I told her how we won by me, scoring a touchdown. I asked them how soccer practice went, and apparently, their best player, and Amy's best friend, got sick. I didn't really care, well, I loved Cara (Amy's best friend), but I was too preoccupied at the moment.

Jared and Matt were coming over later tonight, about 9ish, to work on a school project, and just hang out. Then, they would probably spend the night, so they might get to meet Lilly.

We pulled into the driveway, and I saw that my mom was back. That meant Lilly was back.

I walked into the house, threw my bag on the stairs and went into the kitchen.

"Hey mom," I said

"Hi, Oliver. How was the game?" My mother asked, although I knew she didn't care.

"Good. I scored a touchdown, so we won by 7."

"Oh, what was the score?"

"14 :: 7"

I got some cookies, because my mom had made sugar cookies, and went up to my room. I ate my cookies, and went to the guest room, but no one was in there. There was a note on the bed though. It read:

_Oliver,_

_OMG! I had a lot of fun today! Your mom and I went to the mall, so that explains the bags on the bed, and I met your step cousin, Jules. She invited me to see the city with her, so thats where I am now. I'll be back soon, I hope your game went well!!!!_

_Love from,_

_Lilly_

_P.S: Please try the cookies, I helped make them!!!_

I looked on the bed, and sure enough, there was about 10 shopping bags there. I sighed and sat down. I looked at how Lilly decorated the room. She must have done it when she got home.

She had changed the comforter to her usual green, blue and black plaid one that I had given her for Christmas of 8th grade, because I couldn't think of anything else. The pillows were the same.

She had put up a few pictures on the wall, but one of them caught my eye. It was of me and her on her tenth birthday party. I had dunked her head under the water, and the picture was taken of her trying to dunk me. And, I was laughing hysterically.

She had lay out a green and blue rug, with a giant skateboard in the middle of it. I'm guessing green and blue are still her favorite colors.

After looking around the now unfamiliar and un boring room a little more, I went to my room and signed on the computer. Jared was on.

**JJPARTY**:Hey dude. Whats up?

**OOO34**: Hey, nothing much. You?

**JJPARTY**:Same. So, tell me more about this girl.

**OOO34**:What else can I tell you? She was my best friend from America, I've known her since Preschool, shes usually hyper, she skateboards, etc.

**JJPARTY**:Yeah, well, don't you think its at least a little weird that she now lives with you?

**OOO34**:No. Lol, okay, so maybe a little, but still, I'm happy about it.

**JJPARTY**:Yeah, so, see you later, g2g, Cara wants to use the computer, and shes sick so I have to follow her every command.

**OOO34**:Lol, okay bye.

Oh, by the way, forgot to mention it, Cara, Amy's best friend, is Jared's little sister.

After I signed out, I went downstairs and tried to look for more food, but for some reason I really wanted Lilly to come back.

And I didn't know why.

_Hey Ya'll. Hope you liked this chapter!!!! I enjoyed writing it. The next one will be about Lilly and Jule's trip, and a little of after Lilly comes back. R&R!!!_

_Arie_


	3. The time of All Star Lanes Part one

_Okay, the day before yesterday was officially was a replay of the worst day of my life. Don't ask why. Please. _

_R&R plez!!!!_

_Arie_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, it's characters or All Star Lanes in London, England. However, I do own Jules, Amy, Dylan, Oliver's Parents, and the plot.**_

**Lilly's POV:**

I sat in the car with Jules, on our way to who knows where. I had already told her a few things. Like, Oliver's nicknames (Locker Man & Mr. Hannah Montana), but I decided to leave Smoken' Oken out. I mean, why embarrass him more than I already have?

We hadn't talked in about 5 minutes, and I was starting to get uncomfortable. So, I decided to ask a question. But, Jules beat me to it, with a different question, though.

"Hey Lilly? I have a question." She said, right as I opened my mouth to talk.

"Shoot"

"Huh?"

"Oh, it means ask." I laughed

"How do you know Oliver? I'm sorry, its just that, I'm a little over protective of him, since I'm a little older." She asked

"Oh, we met a _long_ time ago," I started, putting emphasis on long. "In Preschool. I wanted his crayons, and the only way I could use them was if I held his hand. So I did, and we became really good friends.

We were best friends, and we did everything together. And when I say everything, I mean _everything_. Except, for talking about girls and guys, you know?

But then, Miley came in 8th grade. And it all changed. She became my best friend too, and Oliver was, well lets just say he wasn't happy.

He got mad that I was doing everything with Miley, and instead of him. So, we got into a screaming fight in the middle of the hall about it. And I suggested that he should try and be nice to her. And then, I left.

After that, people were coming up to me and saying, "Oh, wow I never thought you two would fight," and "I'm sorry you two are fighting, you guys are awesome friends."

"And then, Oliver and I became good friends again when he actually _tried_ to be friends with Miley. But then in 9th grade, we all split up. Oliver became really distant, Miley became a wannabe, and I became punk. Everyone thought I had gone goth, because I wore a lot of black. And then Oliver moved somewhere without telling me where, and then suddenly BAM! We're friends again, and live in the same house, across an ocean of where we first met."

"Wow," Jules said, taking in all I just said. "Thats deep."

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that."

"Girl, I guess? You've known him longer than me, and I'm his step-cousin."

"Yeah...but he always made fun of me because I was younger. And I made fun of him because I was taller, and then he got taller in third grade, and I had nothing." I pretended to sulk.

Jules laughed. "So, about your question?"

"How did you kn-"

"I'm smart. So???"

"Okay, has Oliver had any girlfriends since he got here?"

The instant it came out of my mouth, I immediately regretted it. It made it seem like we dated. Ew. Or, that I liked him. Double Ew.

Jules thought for a minute. "Nope, not that I know of. And that boy tells me all his secrets."

Whew! For some reason, a voice in my head started becoming really, really happy.

I ignored it.

**Oliver's POV:**

I was bored. No wait, rephrase that. I was really bored. Nope, thats an understatement. I was really, extremely bored.

Normally, I would be hanging out with Jared and Matt, but it was different. I mean, now I just wanted to hang out with Lilly. And my mom, she still thought I thought my best friend was a complete and total stranger.

I went down the stairs (The first 3, you should understand this by now. :-) ) and looked into the kitchen. My mom was in there, looking at pictures.

I walked the rest of the way, and sat down across from her.

"Hey mom, I have to tell you something."

My mom peered at me over her pictures, seeming surprised that I would actually want to tell _her_ something.

"Yeah, I know its weird I'm telling you something, but I'm bored, and I feel like it."

"Yes, Oliver?"

"You know the girl who's staying with us?" I asked

"Yeah," She said, and she actually looked interested.

"Well, I know who she is. It's Lilly Truscott, from America." I said

"What? What are you talking about, Oliver?"

"Mom. Quit playing dumb! I came downstairs at one in the morning this morning, and there she was. And I actually figured out that was, well, Lilly, all by myself. She even slept in my room."

"What?" My mother said in a deep dark tone, like she was implying we did _something_.

"Ma, we didn't do anything. She slept in Amy's old bed, and then we folded it back up after and put my desk back. And then she went into the other room."

She sighed in relief, and then eyed me. "Oliver, did you tell Lilly to pretend that she didn't know it was you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, thank goodness. She said she bumped into you going to the bathroom last night, but she didn't think you knew it was her."

"Oh, cool." I said.

I got up and turned to go back upstairs, when I got an idea.

"Mom? Who did you say took Lilly out exploring?" I asked

"Julian, why?"

"Just wondering."  
Jules! Where was her favorite spot in town? Oh! I remember!!!!

I went upstairs, and did a three way call to Jared and Matt.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Hey guys, it's Oliver, I know it's not 9 yet, but meet me at _All Star Lanes_ in 5 minutes." I said in one breath, and hung up, ran down the stairs, put my shoes and my coat on, told my mom where I was going and walked out the door.

**Lilly's POV:**

When Jules finally pulled into a lot, I looked at the sign. It said; _All Star Lanes_ in neon lights, and it looked like some kind of bowling alley. Turns out it was a bowling alley, and a diner.

We walked in, and rented some shoes. (**AN: I've never been there, so I don't know. I'm just pretending it's a regular bowling alley.**) We walked out onto the place that you bowl in, (I've got no idea what it's called...) and we played 3 games. All the while we talked about random things. America, England, guys, school (I found out that shes in the same grade as me and Oliver), and I think that we actually talked about cheese one time.

I didn't win any of them, but right before we started the 4th game, our plans were put on hold.

**Oliver's POV:**

When I walked into _All Star Lanes_, I instantly spotted Jared and Matt. They were sitting at a table.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Jared asked as I sat down

"Some lady had to take 5 minutes to cross the street. The people of today," I said, shaking my head.

"Tell me about it," They replied in unison.

"So," Matt said, "Why did we need to come here?"

"Because," I said, "You know Jules?" I asked

"Yeah" Jared said. Matt nodded and blushed. He had always had a crush on her, and he was kind of scared of her, too, even though he was older.

"Well, she took Lilly with her to go around the city, and this is her favorite spot to hang out."

"So? What are you gonna do, spy on her?" Jared said "For god sakes, Oliver, the girls been here one day and your already crushing on her."

"I am not crushing on Lilly!" I said, truthfully. I really meant it.

"Okay, so if your not spying on her, why are you here?" Matt asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, I wanted you guys to meet her."

"Dude, we're going to your house at 9. And she kind of lives there." Jared said, hitting me over the head.

I laughed. "You guys know how Jules is when shes here, you wouldn't get to meet her."

"Hey, isn't that Jules?" Matt asked, changing the subject a bit and pointing towards the bowling alleys.

"Yeah, it is. Hey guys, wanna go bowling?"

_Hey guys, sry for the short chapter, but I've got two new one shots I'm working on, and right now I don't know what else to add to this chapter. Please R&R!!!_

_Arie_


End file.
